Impreza Sylwestrowa
Uwaga! UWAGA! Jest to...kolejne opowiadanie grupowe na Sylwestra. Tja...Xd. Trochę może za wcześnie, ale co tam. Zaczynamy! Rozdział 1 Była jakaś trzecia w nocy. Gwiazdy migotały nad Zatoką Przygód i bazą. Psiaki spały słodko i spokojnie. Akurat musiały w bazie z ich pupilami, gdyż, był duży mróz. Baza była pogrążona w ciemnościach, jedynie kolorowe światła choinki ciut w rogu ciut dodawały światła.Tymczasem Blueye skradał się do wielkiego komputera na górze bazy Psiego Patrolu, by coś sprawdzić. ''' * Zmiana sceny odznaka Blueye '''Ze snu przebudziła się Nani wraz z Lavią i Carlie’m, Victorią i Gray’em, Alexis, Lavą, Roxy, Thunder, Mją i Viją. -Nie śpicie?- spytała cicho Victoria. -Nie...- odparli.- Nie mogliśmy przez emocje już spać a jest jakaś 3. - dodały. -Zatem chodźmy obejrzeć niebo! Zaraz będą spadające gwiazdy! - dodała podekscytowana Lavia. Martine obudziła się. Gdy zobaczyła że obok niej nie leży Blueye przeraziła się. Zerwała się z pufy. ''' -Co jest?- zapytała zmartwiona Colette. -Blueye zniknął!!- wydawała zestresowana Saluki. -O nie!- dodały w strachu psiaki. -Och... dziś noc spadających gwiazd a ja nie będę mogła pójść z Wami...- zasmuciła się.- Może jest gdzieś w bazie bez karty nie wyszedłby na zewnątrz w nocy. - dodała i się uspokoiła. -Budzimy resztę?- zapytała nie śmiało Alexis. -Ok. - odpowiedziała Nani. '''Raptem zawyli. Reszta podskoczyła jak oparzona. -Co jest z Wami??!- syknęła Night. -Oj no chodźcie dziś noc spadających gwiazd! - przekonywała Roxy. -No dobra idziemy ale tak by Ryder’a i Katie nie zbudzić na górze. - odparła wstając Dilara. Pokiwali głowami. Wzięli kartę i przesunęli nią po czytniku. Martine została by poszukać pupila, coś podsunęło jej pomysł by pojechać windą na górę. Suczka weszła do windy i kilka minut później była już na górze gdzie zastała Blueye'a. -Blueye!Tutaj jesteś!-ucieszyła się Martine a paw podleciał do niej i usiadł jej na ramieniu.-Co ty tu robiłeś?- spytała go z uśmiechem zauważyła włączony ekran i go wyłączyła.- Dobra pogadamy o tym później! Chodź musimy dołączyć do piesków i zobaczymy spadające gwiazdy! - dodała. Paw pokiwał głową. Wskoczyli do windy i zjechali. Mieli nadzieję, że przejeżdżająca winda nie obudzi Ryder'a i Katie śpiących po środku. Mieli szczęście, teraz tylko przeprawili się przez parter gdzie reszta pupili zmęczonych po pomocy spała. Saluki wzięła zapasową kartę, przejechała po czytniku i wybiegli. Śnieg wydawało się, że migotał wraz z gwiazdami. W oddali zobaczyła pieski blisko ich polanki. Podbiegła. -Tu jesteś! - ucieszyła się Patty.- O i widzę, że Blueye'a znalazłaś.- dodała. -Mhm.- pokiwała wesoło sunia. Victoria oparła głowę na Gray'u oba pieski posłały sobie czułe spojrzenie. Podłapując rytm Carlie przytulił się do Lavii suczka radośnie zamerdała ogonem i zarumieniła się. Phoenix pocałował Nytrae w policzek i złączył z nią ogon, bardzo mu zależało by dzień ich rocznicy przebiegł cudownie. Colette na początku ziewnęła i położyła się na śniegu Maximus dołączył do żony i położył głowę na jej plecach suni zrobiło się od razu ciepło. Altron pocałował Kashę i złączyli się ogonami, sunia pozwoliła sobie by chwila ta była romantyczna i oparła swoją głowę o jego. Aurora westchnęła, lecz usiadła na boku, wkrótce miały na świat przyjść jej szczenięta Sage dosiadł się do niej obserwował to raz ją a to raz jej brzuszek. Amber z Viggo spletli swe ogonki w serce. Sally oraz Rusty kładąc swoje łapki jedna na drugiej oczekiwali. Droga Mleczna wysunęła się na sklepienie. Via westchnęła i przytuliła się do Arctic'a. Smav objął Thunder. Inne pary zbliżone tak blisko siebie także czekały. Twarde sunie trochę to wzdrygnęło. Nagle rozległy się głosy Kaita i Vigga. ' -JEST! JEST PIERWSZA! - krzyknęli. '''Silence odwróciła się czy nikogo to nie zbudziło na szczęście baza była nadal pogrążona we śnie. ' -Bez obrazy chłopaki, ale ciszej.- przestrzegła sunia. -Ok...sorki.- dodali. 'Patty usiadła na powalonym konaru obok Dilary. Łajka odwróciła się w stronę Corrlie'go, chciała go poprosić by zrobił zdjęcia ale dawno już to robił tak jak i Amber zaczynała kręcić z miejsca gdzie była swego vloga. ' -Myślisz, że Flurr z ekipą i reszta naszych przyjaciół przybędzie? - zapytała Malinois. -Pewnie, nie przepuszczą takiej okazji!- zaśmiała się Łajka. '''Dwie suczki się zaśmiały i przybiły żółwika. Kaiden owinął swoim ogonem Timber. -Dziś jest rocznica, pamiętasz?- wyszeptał jej cczuło do ucha. -No, ba!- odpowiedziała rozanielona Tiger Belle.-To był najwspanialszy dzień mojego życia- dodała. Szczeniaczki były bardzo zachwycone. ' -Zobaczcie!Następna!-krzyknęła się Prima. -Jej!Jaka piękna!-zachwyciła się Mady. -Spójrzcie! Kolejna! - podskoczyła radośnie Mufin. '''Maluchy westchnęły. W tym samym momencie Chase liznął Everest w ucho. Sunia zamerdała ogonem. Skye popatrzyła się na przyjaciółkę i się uśmiechnęła do niej podszedł Marco i pocałował w łebek. Marshall chciał pokazać Laice i szczeniakom dobre miejsce ale potknął się i wpadł na Rocky'ego i Youki. Lisiczka owinęła ukochanego ogonem i zetknęli się noskami. Natomiast Laika czule spojrzała się na pieska i go polizała. ' -Dziś już Sylwester! - ucieszyła się Snowy. -To później robimy przygotowania i zakupy?- zapytał Ernest. -Mhm. - pokiwały głową psiaki. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Snowy. 'Na konarze siedzieli też Adair z Aine, mieli splecione ze sobą ogony. Tristan leżał na śniegu i ziewnął przeciągle. ' -Mogę się dosiąść?- zapytał głos z tyłu. '''Psiak obejrzał się za nim stała Choco. Zamerdał na jej widok ogonem. -Pewnie! - odparł.- Będzie mi miło. - dodał. Sunia usadowiła się i opatuliła ogonem swe łapy. -Brr...trochę tu zimno.- wzdrygnęła się gdy mocniej zawiał lodowaty wiatr. Tristan przysunął się do niej i opatulił ją puszystym ogonem. Sunia zarumieniła się i w podziękowaniu położyła głowę na jego ramieniu. Tym razem rumieniec oblał pieska, ale został w tej pozycji. Serce mu biło, poczuł, że dostał skrzydeł. Nie wiedział, że sunia czuje się podobnie do niego. ' * Zmiana sceny odznaka Tristana. '''Minął czas i gwiazd już nie było. Była jakaś czwarta nad ranem. Psiaki cicho wróciły do bazy. Astro przesunęła kartę po czytniku i wszyscy wślizgnęły się do środka i gdy sama weszła zamknęła drzwi. Psiaki położyły się na pufach i czekały na świt. W tym momencie idący by się położyć Max potknął się o ogon Victora i przekoziołkował na Marshalla, wpadli na siebie i tocząc się wyhamowali zderzając się z miskami, które na złość narobiły rumoru. ' -Nic Ci Max nie jest?- zapytała idąc do niego Lucy. -Nie...-pokręcił głową piesek. -A Ty Marshall?- spytała się z troską Laika. -U mnie w porządku się zaśmiał. '''Wtem winda zjechała na dół i wyszedł z niej zaspany Ryder. -Wybacz Ryder sir...wyszliśmy na dwór obejrzeć spadające gwiazdy.- przeprosił Chase. -Nic się nie stało pieski.- odparł. -Dziś Sylwester, więc może to i lepiej, że wcześniej jesteście na łapach przed nami naprawdę długi dzień. - powiedział wtem zadzwonił jego tablet, byli to wszyscy przyjaciele psi piesków.-Hej!- przywitał się Ryder. -Jesteśmy na jednym lotnisku.- odparła najpierw Flurr.- Dokładniej w Londynie.- stąd będą 5 godzin lotu.- dodała.- Przylecimy już do Was wszyscy, umówiliśmy się, że zjedziemy się tu i stąd od Was przylecimy. -dodała. -Świetnie. Nie możemy się doczekać, miłego lotu.- odparł brunet i się rozłączył.-A zatem o siódmej możecie pójść po przekąski Ci co chcą, sklep będzie ledwo otwarty.- zakomenderował.-Malcolm przygotujesz muzykę i ktoś może pomóc Ci z dekoracjami. Oraz Zuzia upieczesz tort.- dodał. -Się robi Ryder! - odparły pieski i jeszcze na chwilę poszły spać. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Zuzi W końcu nastał świt i wraz z pierwszymi promieniami słońca pieski ponownie się obudziły. Poszły do jadalni i zjadły śniadanie. Była siódma. ' '-'Dobra do kto idzie po przekąski?- zapytał Rocky. -JAA!- krzyknęła ochoczo Dilara. -I ja.- odpowiedziała Patty i uśmiechnęła się do Malinois. -Możemy z Wami!- zaoferowała się Thunder i dotknęła koniuszkiem ogonem Smav'a. '''Do psiaków doszła Skipper z Zumą i Martine wraz z Werix, Honey i Shiraz. ' -Czekajcie!!- - wrzasnął Killen. 'Psiaki zatrzymały się. Dilara wywróciła oczyma. Patty pokrzepiająco poklepała przyjaciółkę po ramieniu. ' -Idziemy z Wami!- dorzucił zza Killen'a Roger. -No ok.- odparły reszta. -I jeszcze jedno.- odezwała się Briana wychodząc z tłumu piesków.- Wymyśliłam i ustaliłam z Ryder'em, że każda suczka ma mieć jakieś ozdoby w postaci diamencików i coś jeszcze coś możecie na twarzy sobie umalować. - dodała.- Samczyki mają coś sobie umalować na twarzy.- skierowała słowa do samców. -JEJ!- mruknęły sarkastycznie twarde sunie. -Dobra, nie przeciągajmy chodźmy!- zaśmiał się Zuma i grupka idąca po przekąski pobiegła. *Zmiana sceny odznaka Zumy. '''W bazie zaczęło przygotowywać się do imprezy. Malcolm zgrywał utwory przy okazji na słuchawkach słuchając mp3. Poruszał głową w rytm i ogonem. Tetradi i Kasha wnosiły stoły, Via nakrywała stoły obrusami. Faith nadmuchiwała balony. Wtem rozległ się blask i pojawił się Nick. -NICK!!- ucieszyła się suczka i pocałowali się. -Aww.- westchnęła Honey podnosząc w zachwycie łapkę. -Nie mógłbym przegapić z tak piękną sunią Sylwestra.- odparł jej czule. Faith zachichotała. -Chcesz ze mną pompować balony?- zapytała. -Pewnie!- odpowiedział Kundelek. I obydwoje zaczęli brać się do pracy. Lady przynosiła w pudełkach tydzień wcześniej zakupione dekoracje takie jak konfetti i tym podobne. ' -Daj pomogę Ci caro.- odpowiedział Vitto i razem pociągnęli pudełko. -Dzięki skarbie.- odpowiedziała czule Lady i pocałowała go. '''Na drabinie pracowała Laika zawieszając światła. ' -Marshall, kochanie zawołasz Malcolma?- spytała Aidi. -Pewnie!- odpowiedział entuzjastycznie Dalmatyńczyk i poszedł.- MALCOLM!- krzyknął, piesek był słuchany w mp3, po cichych dźwiękach można było dowiedzieć się, że słucha techno. W końcu nakrapiany psiak wyłączył mu urządzenie. -HEJ! Kto wyłączył muzykę?- zapytał zirytowany Kundelek ściągając słuchawki. -Ja...wybacz...Laika Cię potrzebuje w rozstawieniu świateł.- odezwał się Marshall. -A ok. to co innego.- odpowiedział brązowo- beżowy psiak i wstał. 'Obydwaj podeszli do drabiny. ' -Dobrze Ci idzie!- pochwalił suczkę. - Choć wezmę jeszcze parę nowych co kupiłem oraz laserowe.- dodał. -UUU...-zaciekawiła się West.-Brzmi fajnie.- pogratulowała. 'Malcolm wybiegł z bazy. Do pracujących psiaków podeszła Sunset. ' -Gdzie jest Malcolm?- spytała. -Właśnie wybiegł z bazy po nowe fajne rzeczy na imprezę.- odpowiedzi udzielił East będący w pobliżu. Przy okazji wiązał balony w łańcuchy. -A, ok.- odparła czekoladowa w większości sunia. '''Windą zjechała zadowolona Mishka a za nią radośnie wyszła Kate. -O hej Nick!- przywitały się dwie sunie. -Cześć.- zamerdał ogonkiem Kundelek. -Widzę, że macie dobre wieści co to takiego?- spytał Tayro. -Tak, właśnie kontaktowałyśmy się przez komunikatory z naszymi przyjaciółmi i są w samolocie, już lecą!- ucieszyła się Mishka. -To fajnie!- podskoczyły pieski. Drzwi się rozsuwają i wbiega Malcolm z pudełkiem, futro pieska ozdabiał śnieg. Otrzepał się z niego. -Mam! Teraz jeszcze pójdę znaleźć mą konsolę.- odezwał się. -Idę z Tobą kochanie!- krzyknęła Sunset biegnąc za nim. Ponownie drzwi się otwierają, lecz tym razem to Chase i Everest weszli. Dumny Owczarek Niemiecki spojrzał się na ekipę. -Wygląda super.- pochwalił. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Chase'a Psiaki weszły do sklepu. Z wysokiego sufitu zwisały bombki, i inne ozdoby Bożonarodzeniowe. W radiu leciały jeszcze świąteczne hity. Wzięły wózki sklepowe i podzieliły się na dwa. ' -Idziemy po chipsy!- wyrwała się Dilara.-Chodź Patty!- dodała. Łajka pokiwała głową. -Oo...ale...-zaczął smutny Roger.-Myślałem, że ja pójdę z Patty po napoje...- dopowiedział smutny, stulił uszy i pisnął. -Racja...ja myślałem, że z Dilarą...ale możesz brachu pójść ze mną jak zechcesz.Razem weźmiemy picie, wiem, że nie to samo, ale może. - zaproponował. '''Malinois się rozpromienił. ' -Ok.- odpowiedział.-Chętnie. -To ja pójdę z Smav'em.Weźmiemy szampany.- uśmiechnęła się Thunder. Piesek zamerdał na to ogonem. -Wiadomo, że Zuma.My może dokupimy jakieś pizze.- uśmiechnęła się Skipper i styknęli się nosami. -Chodź Shiraz, kupimy popcorn.- zachęciła wesoło Martine. -Oki.- pokiwała głową w odpowiedzi sunia Canini. -Idziesz?- zapytała się Werix. -Tak, a co możemy wziąć?- zamyśliła się Honey. -Te...ozdóbki diamentowe, ugh...- wywróciła oczyma w grymasie o tych ozdóbkach Werix.-Oraz jakieś farby to twarzy, może i fluorescencyjne. -UU...okey.- pokiwała głową Honey. 'Psiaki rozpierzchły się. ' * Zmiana sceny odznaka Werix. 'Dilara z Patty ściągały możliwe chipsy. Biegły przez stanowisko, szybkimi ruchami zrzucając do wózka przekąski. Wyszło tak, że opróżniły dosłownie cały dłuuugi dział. ' -Ups.- zachichotała Dilara. -No cóż, dużo członków wymaga.- zażartowała Patty. -HA HA! HA! - gruchnęły śmiechem. -Od razu możemy wziąć czekoladę, jak chcesz.- zasugerowała Malinois. -Pewnie, że tak! Chętnie.- odparła Łajka Jakucka i pobiegły. 'W drugim dziale Roger i Killen wolno pchają dwa przepełnione napojami wózki. ' -Ufff...-westchnął Killen i zepchnął kolejną colę. -Dobra...damy radę...przynajmniej przeszliśmy połowę.- próbował pocieszyć Roger. 'W innym dziale Werix i Honey szukały dodatków. ' -Hmm...gdzie mogą być...-zastanowiła się Nowofundland. -MAM!- krzyknęła Honey. '''Werix podbiegła do niej. -Masz farby fluorescencyjne?- spytała lecz spojrzała co suczka ma w wózku. -Jeszcze nie, ale mam całe dwa wielkie pudła diamentowych ozdóbek na pyszczki. -zamerdała ogonem sunia rasy Pinczer Miniaturowy. -Ach...a czekaj co to...?- zapytała samą siebie Werix.- Są!! I to trzy super wielkie pudła!- zamerdała ogonem i włożyła do kosza i obie suczki wesoło na siebie popatrzyły. Przed sklepem Zuma i Skipper zamówili wiele pizz. I czekali na odbiór. ''' -Brr...ciut zimno.- wzdrygnął czekoladowy Labrador. W tym momencie Skipper oparła się o niego. -Może będzie Ci już cieplej.- szepnęła czule. -O chyba jedzie!- ucieszyła się Skipper.-Zapłacimy i pizzer-men może pojechać pod bazę.-dopowiedziała. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Skipper. '''W sklepie Shiraz i Martine zgarniały pudełka popcornowe. -Sprawnie idzie.- ucieszyła się Martine. -Nom.- zamerdała pogodnie ogonem Shiraz. Dział dalej Thunder ze Smav'em powoli brali butelki szampana truskawkowego dla piesków. ' * Zmiana sceny odznaka Thunder. '''Psiaki grupą podeszły do kasy. I zapłaciły dużo z pieniędzy, które dał im Gray. ' -Wesołego sylwestra i nowego roku!- rzuciła kasjerka im na odchodne. -Dziękujemy nawzajem. - odparły. '''Psiaki wychodzą ze sklepu. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Shiraz Przed bazę wyszły niektóre pieski. -Nie mogę się doczekać kiedy będziemy ozdabiać twarze!-zachwyciła się Lavia -Ja też!-zachwyciła się Victoria. -A ja najbardziej nie mogę doczekać się imprezy!-krzyknęła Tomira. -Ach...to będzie zabawa.- westchnęła Vivienne. Rozdział 2 Tymczasem Flurr z swoją ekipą była już wylądowała. -Ehhh... Gdzie ta taksówka?!-zapytał zirytowany Play -Nie wiem... Może są korki -powiedział Janny -Nie możemy tu wiecznie czekać!!-powiedział Mickey -Czekać mi tu a ja polecę to sprawdzić.-powiedziała Flurr która po chwili wybiła się powietrze i dzięki niemu poleciała. Leciała nad wielki most. Z początku wyglądał dobrze lecz nagle zauważyła wielką szczelinę. Most się załamywał a kilku ludzi utknęło na samym czubku montując dekoracje na Sylwestra. Podleciała do jednej z podstaw i magią ziemi zaczęła go podtrzymywać. -Ughhh... Szybko dzwonicie po Psi Patrol!-powiedziała powstrzymując most Jeden z przechodniów zadzwonił. W tym samym czasie dostawca fajerwerków do sklepów spieszył się. Jednakże zbliżając się do Zatoki Przygód przycisnął i poślizgnął się o kałużę, uderzając maską w zaspę. ''' * Zmiana sceny odznaka Psiego Patrolu. '''W tym samym czasie przyjechał bus i odstawił pizze. Psiaki pomagały wnosić gorące pudełka a Vitani używając swego nowego wynalazku, który wstawiła pod stoły by grzały pizze. Z oddali wyłaniały się sylwetki piesków. -Pomożemy Wam!- zaoferowała się Frugo i przechwyciła jedną. -Ja także!- zamerdała Cloe. Dwie suczki przechwyciły siatki i zaniosły z resztą do bazy. Te z jedzeniem zostały na parterze, a z dodatkami odstawiono na pół-piętro. Ryder zjeżdża windą na dół. -Cześć pieski!- przywitał się.-Widzę, że Wam dobrze idzie dodał, raptem dzwoni jego tablet. -RYDER! MOST SIĘ WALI! - odparł jeden z przechodniów i wskazał telefonem na Flurr. -O NIE! Nie ma problemy, którego nie rozwiążemy!- powiedział.-Psi Patrol zbiórka w bazie!- zakomenderował. -Ryder wzywa!- odkrzyknęły chóralnie pieski i pobiegły do windy. Marshall schował działka wodne i pobiegł, biegnąc wpadł w balony i się potoczył na Maxa, który wskoczył mu na plecy, w końcu jak kula od kręgli wtoczyli się do windy wywracając resztę. Baloniki zostały, po czym psiaki je wypchnęły. -Nie martwcie się chociaż prawdopodobnie ostatni raz w tym roku w bazie się wywróciliśmy!- zażartował Max. -HA HA HA HA!- gruchnęli śmiechem i wjechali pod górę. Winda dojeżdża i się otwiera, z niej wyskakuje ekipa Psiego Patrolu. -Jesteśmy gotowi do akcji Ryder sir!- powiedział Chase. -Pieski! Most, na który miały być umocowane ozdoby z okazji Sylwestra uległ jakimś cudem uszkodzeniu i powstała wielka szczelina, paru ludzi utknęło na jego czubku, gdyż montowali dekoracje, a Flurr trzyma jedną z jego podstaw i jest jej ciężko. -*Gasp*- zdziwiły się pieski. -Do tej misji potrzebuję Chase'a, Dylana, Martine, Niary, Delgado, Matta, Saitiny, Mbawy, Uno, Danger, Arctica, Poppy, Carlie'go, Chiron, Maxa, Shiraz, Blommy, Kendry, Angel, Cody'ego, Silence oraz Alays. Wy zamkniecie wszystkie drogi prowadzące do mostu i zamknięcie roboty. -Chase się tym zajmie! -Dylan złapie złodzieja! -Nowa rasa wkracza do akcji! -Policjantka zaraz złapie przestępce. -(Nwm co może mówić Delgado) -Matt wkracza do akcji! -(Nwm, co może mówić Saitina) -(Nwm, co może mówić Mbawa) -(Nwm co może mówić Uno) -Gotowa do misji! -Przez Arctica zło pokonane! -(Nwm, co może mówić Poppy) -Zawsze gotowy do akcji! -(Nwm, co może mówić Chiron) -Czy lód czy ogień nie poddam się! -(Nwm, co może mówić Shiraz) -(Nwm, co może mówić Blommy) -(Nwm, co może mówić Kendra) -W powietrzu czy niej, ja zawsze sobie radę! -Cody zawsze złapie złodzieja! -Nawet gdy ciemno nawet gdy źle Silence z pomocą przybędzie! -Nie straszna mi żadna akcja! -Oraz Patty, Chaaya, Timber, Aurora będzie nadzorować z góry jako policja powietrzna. -Skrzydła rozkładam i przestępców zgarniam! -(Nwm, co może mówić Chaaya) -Lecę tam, gdzie jest potrzebna pomoc ma! -Jestem stworzona do latania! -Obi, Rubble i Diego! Diego zaprojektujesz dobry most. Obi i Rubble go postawią. -(Nwm co może mówić Diego) -Obi tak to robi. -Rubble śpieszy z pomocą! -Shira! Zuma! Savannah! Brooklyn! Skipper wy będziecie pilnować w wodzie w razie czego jakby ktoś wpadł do wody. -Nikt nie utonie gdy na straży stoi Shira! -Zanurkujemy! -Pies, który płetwy ma Savannah zawszę radę da! -Tak czy ne Brooklyn pomoc niesie! -Czym dam radę? Masz to jak w banku kolego! -Gray ufundujesz solidne materiały na most! A Kasha pobiegnie przed nami by pomóc Flurr, wiem, nie ma zawodu ale jest bardzo silna i szybka. -Gray najbogatszy pies na świecie pomoże Ci w biedzie! -Szybka jak błyskawica! Silna jak niedźwiedzica! -Reszta z Was zostanie tu w bazie gdyby okazało się, że potrzeba dodatkowej pary łap.Psi Patrol rusza do akcji! -AUUU!- zawyły. Psiaki wskakują na zjeżdżalnię i wskakują do swych pojazdów jedynie Kasha wylądowała na łapach. Brama garażowa otwiera się i wyjeżdża Ryder psiaki i chłopak ruszają, a Tundra Amerykańska z dosłownie prędkością światła ruszyła na miejcie. W ułamku sekundy była na miejscu. Podbiegła do Flurr i przytrzymała kawałek mostu. -Dzięki.- odparła Flurr.-O nie! Zapomniałam a co z resztą?- spytała. -Ech...jak dojadą to rozstrzygniemy.- odpowiedziała Kasha.-O nie druga część!- krzyknęła. Wtem na miejsce dojechały pieski z radiowozu wyskoczyła Delgado i podtrzymała drugą część. Pieski zaczęły prace. Zaś policjanci ruszyli by zamknąć drogi. Chase pojechał drogą od ratusza i zamknął ją, Martine zamknęła drogę od lotniska, Silence zablokowała drogę od peronu kolejowego, Max zamknął drogę od galerii handlowej, Niara od strony basenu publicznego, Saitina prowadzącą od hotelu, Matt od kawiarni, Dylan bliżej banku, Kendra od supermarketu, Shiraz od strony Góry Jake'a, Cody od domostw, Chiron od cukierni, Alays odcięła drogę przed mostem, Bloomy ze strony szkoły, Arctic bliżej drogi od molo, Angel z powietrza kontrolowała prace. Danger uniemożliwiła drogę z domu pani Margary, Uno od stadionu, Poppy z Carlie'm pilnowali drogi od autostrady. Kiedy niektórzy mieli się rozjeżdżać by zamknąć drogi do mostu, Flurr zaczęła: -Ryder...reszta przyjaciół jest pod lotniskiem, wysłałbyś kogoś by ich zgarnął?- spytała nadal trzymając kawał mostu. -Tak, pewnie! Rita!- powiedział Ryder przez tablet. - Słucham Ryder. - powiedziała suczka rasy Pudel - Zgarniesz przyjaciół spod lotniska. - odparł chłopak - Się robi Ryder. - dodała suczka i rozłączyła się Chłopak chowa tablet. Marszczy czoło widząc ogrom zniszczeń, wtedy jego twarz oblewa strach. ' -Jak zdejmiemy tamtych! No racja!- zestresował się i zrobił face- palm, wyciągnął tablet -Skye! Amy! Aurora! Tiger Belle! Polećcie swoimi pojazdami i zdejmijcie ludzi. Marshall! Kajtek! Sherda! Youki! Zobaczycie, czy nic im się nie stało. -Oto pies, który lata! -Gotowa do lotu! -Jestem stworzona do latania! -Lecę tam, gdzie jest potrzebna pomoc ma! -Jestem gotowy na ruf ruf ratunek! -(Nwm, co może mówić Kajtek) -Nigdy się nie bój! Sherda jest tu! -Życie w niebezpieczeństwie? Youki zawsze przybędzie w potrzebie! '''Przy czym Aurora i Timber poleciały w kierunku bazy. ' * Zmiana sceny odznaka Aurory '''Wkrótce dało się słyszeć najpierw w oddali odgłos śmigieł helikopterów, a potem odgłos przekraczania bariery dźwięku. I po tym nad mostem pojawił się myśliwiec, który leciał bardzo nisko. Zataczał koła. -Mamo!Ari! Timber! Na jednym z filarów wisi jeden człowiek zatem mamo, możesz go wziąć dzięki uprzęży. -zaczęła.- Ari Ty masz większy zatem mogłabyś się zająć trzecim filarem utknęło tam trzy osoby. Timber zaś zajmij się drugim filarem! Jest tam najwięcej ludzi.- przekazała Amy. -Dobrze! Dzięki za informacje!- podziękowały lecące suczki. Chwilę po rozmowie się zjawiły. -To Psi Patrol!- krzyknął, jeden z ludzi, dokładnie mężczyzna z pierwszego filaru. Nagle zaczął tracić przyczepność. -O nie!- zmartwiła się w dole Niara. Skye przyspieszyła i zbliżyła się już wysunęła nawet uprząż, gdy człowiek spadł. Cockapoo zapikowała w dół. ' -Dobrze, że nie ma tu Marco...- skomentował zmartwiony Chase- Na pewno nie byłby zachwycony.- dopowiedział Owczarek Niemiecki. -Mamo!- zmartwiła się Amy. '''W tym samym momencie wróciła do pionu i go złapała. ' -HURA!!!- krzyknęli wszyscy. -Brawo Skye!- dodały pieski i zamachałem ogonami. 'Suczka wylądowała i człowiek odpiął się. Przyszła kolej Timber. Zbliżyła się bardzo blisko do słupa i najpierw wszedł jeden człowiek potem drugi aż w końcu szczęśliwie wylądowali. Zaś Diego nadal robił rysunek techniczny nowego mostu. W końcu skończył i zsumował koszty i dał je Gray'owi. ' '''Delgado pomogła trzymać się drugą część mostu. Przyszła kolej na Aurorę by uratowała ludzi zawieszonych na moście. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Timber Medycy wyruszyli. Chwilę potem byli przy pieskach i poszkodowanych. Wtem gdy Youki miała pójść po bandaże do jej pojazdu skrzywiła się i stanęła. W pobliżu był Rocky, Eco i Hope i pomagali usuwać śmieci. Szary piesek gdy to zauważył podbiegł do Lisiczki. ''' -Y-Y-Youki?- spytał a jego głos drżał z przerażenia a łapy nerwowo wbił w asfalt. -Coś się stało?- dodał pytająco. -Emm...-zaczęła Youki.-Wiesz ruch podczas ciąży to nie jest dobry znak....-powiedziała. -CO!?- zdziwił się Kundelek i zemdlał. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Youki '''W bazie zaczęto przygotowania do upieczenia tortu. Pieski, które zostały w bazie mimo, że miały stroje pomogły Zuzi w torcie, weszli do jadalni a tam do kuchni. -Maxis! Mufin! Będziecie go dekorować oczywiście jeżeli chcecie.- dodała spokojnie suczka. -PEWNIE!- zamerdał Maxis.-Z Mufin to zawsze.- dodał. Suczka się zarumieniła i z radości liznęła Maxisa w policzek i zachichotała. ' -Kocham Cię.- szepnęła. -Ja Ciebie też.- dodał czule piesek i liznął ją w głowę. -Axe, kochany ty będziesz podawał mąkę.- zwróciła się Husky do psiaka. -PEWNIE ZUZIU SKARBIE!- odparł. '''W tym czasie Zuzia dalej rozdawała role a Maxis z Mufin poszli po dekoracje, byli na oddzielnym zapleczu. Maluchy domknęły drzwi. Mufin chciała wziąć lukier w kolorze srebrnym i złotym ale nie mogła dosięgnąć. ' -Potrzebujesz pomocy?- spytał Maxis suczkę. -Tak. - odparła.- Jestem za niska! Nigdy nie będę wystarczająco dobra!- zdenerwowała się na siebie. -Jesteś idealna.- pocałował ją Maxis.-Nie mów tak o sobie, oki.- powiedział cicho mix Gerberian Shepsky i Cavaneco dell king charl'Etna spaniel. -Dobra.- uśmiechnęła się Mufin. '''W tym momencie Maxis powoli wycofał się do tyłu, rozbiegł się i wskoczył ściągając z półki słoik z lukrami. -WOOOW!! Skarbie! - pochwaliła Mufin. -Dzięki! - zamerdał ogonem. - Tata mi pokazał na wczorajszym szkoleniu na agenta! - dodał. -Dobra, co dalej?- spytała suczka. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Maxisa. Timber wylądowała i wysiedli z niej ludzie, a Youki z wielkim trudem wykonywała swą powinność. Mieli już wracać do bazy gdy nagle zadzwoniła pani Burmistrz. A Obi z Rubble'em kończyli budowę mostu i po pewnym czasie skończono budowę jego. Kasha, Flurr i Delgado trzymały do końca połowę mostu. Wtem tablet Ryder'a zadzwonił. -Halo? Pani Burmistrz, coś się stało?- spytał Ryder. -RYDER! Znów nie ma dostawcy fajerwerków! Miał być na 10, a już jest dawno po 11. Co gorsze nie wiem, gdzie jest -powiedziała. -Niech się pani nie martw! Nie ma problemu, którego nie rozwiążemy! - powiedział. -Stefan! Vitto! Reszta piesków, prócz Zuzi i Axe'a, szczeniąt i Malcolma! Jedziemy na kolejną misję! Spotykamy się pod na moście. -dodał. -Tak jest Ryder! - odparły. -Co? Ale...ach...-zaczął zdziwiony Rubble, lecz nie skończył. Chwilę potem przyjechała reszta. ''' -Woow! Świetna robota! - pochwalił z wozu Rex. -Dzięki.- zamerdał ogonem Diego z Obim i Rubblem. -Zatem, jak możemy pomóc?- zapytała Honey. -Pieski, dostawca fajerwerków nie przyjechał, a Pani Burmistrz nie ma pojęcia gdzie jest, naszym zadaniem jest go znaleźć, pomóc mu jeżeli będzie taka potrzeba i dostarczyć fajerwerki.- oznajmił Chase. -Kaiden! Minimus! Maximus! Victor! Wy wyślecie swe drony i spróbujcie poszukać wozu. Kate, Mishka! Wy znajdźcie jaką drogą miał przejeżdżać może to nam ułatwi.- komenderował Owczarek Niemiecki. -Świetna robota Chase!- pochwalił brunet i podrapał psa za uchem. ''Obraz dzieli się na cztery części.'' -RUF! RUF! DRON! - szczeknęli Minimus, Maximus, Kaiden i Victor. '''Wtem z ich pojazdów wyleciały dwa drony. Kate z Mishką znalazły jego trasę. -Brawo!- pochwalił Ryder. -AUU!- zawyli. Drony wróciły i po chwili było wiadomo. Niebo spowiły chmury i zaczął prószyć śnieg. -Oby nie zebrało się na śnieżycę...- powiedziała Victoria. -Jedziemy. - zarządził Chase i ruszyli. Psiaki ruszyły ale gdy wyjechały z Zatoki Przygód wszystkie drogi pokrywał śnieg. -Bekter! Odśnież drogi.- zarządziła Alays. -Drogi muszą być odśnieżone, więc Bekter jedzie w drogę! Husky wysunął się swoim pojazdem do przodu a zanim ciągnął się korowód piesków. Zbliżali się do celu. ''' -Patty! Poleć i sprawdź czy jesteśmy blisko szpiegule pokazały, że gdzieś w tych okolicach ma być.- powiedział brunet. -Skrzydła rozkładam i przestępców zgarniam! Ruf! Ruf! Skrzydła! - szczeknęła suczka. '''Po czym poleciała. Zerwał się mocniejszy wiatr i a śnieg zaczął intensywniej prószyć. Roger pisnął w zmartwieniu o Patty i gdy tak stali w pojeździe nerwowo przebierał łapami i przygryzł wargę. Dilara stuliła uszy w zmartwieniu o BFF. Chwilę jej nie było. -Ryder...może ja polecę jej poszukać?- zasugerowała Skye. -SKYE! TO NIEBEZPIECZNE!!- zaczął zmartwiony Marco. -Poczekajmy jeszcze małą chwilę.- odpowiedział chłopak i wytężył wzrok. Raptem na horyzoncie pojawiła się Łajka Jakucka. ''' -Jesteśmy prawie blisko! - oznajmiła lądując. '''Chase kiwnął głową w stronę Bektera i Everest, którzy ruszyli z całej pary. Psiaki ruszyły. Po 2 minutach zauważyli pojazd. -VITTO! STEFAN!Przygotujcie mu jedzenie. - zarządził Chase. - Kajtek Ty otulisz ich kocem termicznym. -Każde jedzenie będzie smakować! -Jedzenie daje siłę! -(Nwm, co może mówić Kajtek) Psiaki ruszyły pojazdami w stronę furgonetki. Z niej wyskoczył dostawca. -PIESKI! Jak dobrze Was widzieć.- przywitał się ucieszony. -Nie ma sprawy.- odpowiedziała z pojazdu Delgado. -Eco, Hope, Oliana, Nicolas, Ace i Rocky! Wy naprawicie furgonetkę. -Nigdy nie jest daleko, żeby być Eco! -Tam gdzie las, jest i Hope! -(Nwm, co może mówić Oliana) -Coś w pojeździe nie gra? Nicolas już to naprawi! -(Nwm, co może mówić Ace) -Zielone znaczy jedź! Ale Ryder co z Youki?- zapytał się przejęty Rocky. - Nie mogę zostawić mojej ukochanej, a co jak nagle zacznie się poród?- spytał. -Rocky! Ja się nią zajmę.- zaoferowała Patty. -Dobry pomysł. - pochwalił chłopak.- Sherda! Będziesz towarzyszyła jej. -Nigdy się nie bój, Sherda jest tu! 'Psiaki ruszyły. ' Rozdział 3 Rozdział 4 Rozdział 5 Galeria New Years Eve Party tittle card.PNG Kategoria:Sezon 4 Kategoria:Odcinek 26 Kategoria:Odcinki 26 Kategoria:Psi patrol Kategoria:Paw patrol Kategoria:Blueye Kategoria:Opowiadanie grupowe Kategoria:Opowiadania grupowe Kategoria:Martine Kategoria:Dilara Kategoria:Patty Kategoria:Victoria Kategoria:Gray Kategoria:Carlie Kategoria:Lavia Kategoria:Roxy Kategoria:Alexis Kategoria:Colette Kategoria:Maximus Kategoria:Nani Kategoria:Silence Kategoria:Kaito Kategoria:Viggo Kategoria:Amber Kategoria:Kasha Kategoria:Altron Kategoria:Sage Kategoria:Aurora Kategoria:Phoenix Kategoria:Nytrae Kategoria:Sally Kategoria:Rusty Kategoria:Smav Kategoria:Thunder Kategoria:Via Kategoria:Arctic Kategoria:Corrlie Kategoria:Kaiden Kategoria:Tiger Belle Kategoria:Ernest Kategoria:Snowy Kategoria:Mufin Kategoria:Mady Kategoria:Prima Kategoria:Chase Kategoria:Everest Kategoria:Skye Kategoria:Marco Kategoria:Marshall Kategoria:Laika Kategoria:Rocky Kategoria:Youki Kategoria:Killen Kategoria:Roger Kategoria:Zuma Kategoria:Skipper Kategoria:Briana Kategoria:Werix Kategoria:Shiraz Kategoria:Honey Kategoria:Zuzia Kategoria:Malcolm Kategoria:Flurr Kategoria:Max Kategoria:Lucy Jord Kategoria:Choco Kategoria:Tristan Kategoria:Adair Kategoria:Aine Kategoria:Kate Kategoria:Mishka Kategoria:East Kategoria:West Kategoria:Sunset Kategoria:Tayro Kategoria:Faith Kategoria:Nick Kategoria:Vitto Kategoria:Lady Kategoria:Tomira Kategoria:Vivienne Kategoria:Brooklyn Kategoria:Savannah Kategoria:Shira Kategoria:Obi Kategoria:Rubble Kategoria:Diego Kategoria:Chaaya Kategoria:Poppy Kategoria:Mbawa Kategoria:Saitina Kategoria:Blommy Kategoria:Chiron Kategoria:Angel Kategoria:Cody Kategoria:Kendra Kategoria:Alays Kategoria:Uno Kategoria:Danger Kategoria:Matt Kategoria:Delgado Kategoria:Dylan Kategoria:Niara Kategoria:Amy Kategoria:Sherda Kategoria:Kajtek Kategoria:Rita